Hunting For Hearts
by koipond-tea
Summary: Amour. Karlek. Dragoste. Agape. It didn't matter what language it was in, they all meant the same thing. Love. And love is something Darla has to endure everyday, it's her job after all. But what happens when she's given the hardest task she's ever taken on. To find an Original Vampire a soul mate. It's harder than it looks, right?
1. It Starts In A Cafe (Prologue)

**_It Starts In a Cafe (Prologue)_**

Did you know studies show that schools, colleges, coffee shops, and malls are all excellent places to flirt because people are more open to meeting others in these places? Poor locations such as restaurants and movie theaters end up with more than a 30% decrease in the attraction to your opposite sex.

Nimble fingers tore apart the receipt that had accompanied her Chai Tea as Darla's eyes gazed around the room. She was seated at a round table in a quaint little coffee shop in the East Village of New York. The café was practically deserted as rain pelted down on the windows; the only other customer there besides her was a business man who chatted avidly on his phone providing the only noise that echoed around the room.

Darla sighed as her eyes flickered to the busboy wiping down tables a couple of chairs away from her. Her client was in college working as a busboy part-time in order to pay rent. Darla looked down to her watch and back to the busboy that moved to behind the counter of the coffee shop.

"Showtime." Darla muttered to herself as she stood and walked toward the counter.

As she approached the counter her client glanced at her then did a double take. He looked her up and down as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Hello." He greeted flashing a very handsome smile. Probably from years of dental work.

"Hey." She smiled back politely.

"Can I help you?" His grin never faltered. Darla glances at the door of the coffee shop before turning back to him.

"Actually, I'm here to help you."

"Oh?" He questioned surprised. "How so?"

"I know it must suck to clean up after people day after day, not to mention having to go to school but now even your friends are insisting that you get out more so they can get you out of this weird mood you've been in lately when all you want to do is kick back and relax at home after a hard day at work."

Her clients' eyebrows knitted together as he looked at her as if she was an insane stalker, which she wasn't. Everything she needed to know was all in his file. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, you know…" Darla replied absentmindedly as her attention was drawn to the sound of the door opening. A pretty brunette girl walked in dripping wet from outside, her eyes were rimmed red as a few tears escaped blending in with the rain water.

Darla smirked. She was right on time.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to her client who still stared at her confused.

"Take this twenty, make a coffee and cut up a slice of cake and give it to the girl over there and tell her it's on the house. Don't even _think_ about hitting on her; just sit down and let her tell you her problems. If she's reluctant insist that she needs someone to talk to. Give her your number at the end of the night and recommend that she call if she needs to talk some more." She shoved the bill into his hands. He looked to the girl who sat by the window staring out sadly.

"Wait… what?"

Darla sighed rolling her eyes and pointed to the girl.

"I can't take your money."

"You already did." Darla replied pushing off from the counter. "Have a good night."

"Wait." Her client called softly grabbing her arm. "I don't even know your name."

"It's not mine you want to know." Darla replied flashing him a quick grin as she pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked out of the café into the pouring rain.

* * *

**A/N: So this is a re-upload I took it down because I just wanted to re-write and change things the chapters will be pretty short until I hit the vampire diaries episodes so bear with me and I hope you like it don't for get to drop a review ****J**


	2. The New Client

_**The New Client **_

"How did it go?" A deep, heavenly grating voice asked from behind her as Darla walked into her apartment. She already knew who it was before she even turned around to look.

"Fine, do really have to check up on me after I've made a match, every single time?" Darla countered as she took off her jacket. When she turned around however, Darla could help but jump placing a hand over her heart as she swore under her breath. The man was standing so close to her their noses almost touched.

"Jesus, I thought we talked about this. Personal space." She enunciated slowly as if he didn't understand.

"I apologize." He replied taking a step away from her. "I just wanted to make sure you are doing everything correctly, Darla."

"I'm not a kid anymore." Darla replied picking up a towel she had previously thrown on the couch to dry herself off. "I don't need to be babysat."

"I know, but your methods are just…" He trailed off awkwardly looking for the right words. "Different than mine."

Darla let out a short chuckle slightly offended. "Everybody's methods are different than yours, Eros."

Eros looked intently at Darla, feeling uncomfortable she turned away but she could still feel his eyes. Eros was a handsome man, no one argued with that. His dark brown hair was messed and pushed off his head, and his bright blue eyes could make anyone feel like he was looking into their soul. He didn't look a day over 30.

"Yes." He agreed. "But most of my employees usually wait to see if the couple they match up actually works."

"Yeah, but I'm the only employee related to you by blood." She reminded. "It's practically integrated in my DNA to know a good match when I make one. Why bother wasting my time to check something I already know is right."

Eros sighed. She'd won.

"Is there something you came here for?"

"Yes." Eros said as if suddenly remembering why he had come. "I have another client for you. This one will take time."

Eros shoved a glossy pink file into Darla's hands.

She looked at him doubtfully wondering why this specific case would take time. "I've never had to take long with a case before."

"Yes, but this one deals with a vampire."

"A vampire?" Darla questioned laughing. She had never been assigned a vampire before, in fact ever since they came into existence the only person to ever deal with vampires was Eros. And even then he didn't really match anyone, he mostly let them be.

The vampires were a tricky species. When they were first created it wasn't by the hand of any God or Goddess, it was by the hand of a human whose ancestors were blessed by Hecate. Hecate was known as the Goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts, etcetera, etcetera the list was practically a mile long.

What basically happened was sometime way back, like B.C ancient times, Hecate had specifically chosen certain families to bless with her magic; this wasn't anything new she had done this for a _very_ long time so she was a pro at picking out the sugar, spice and everything nice people.

What she couldn't control however was what these people did with the magic they were blessed with. The mortals call them 'Witches'. Hecate doesn't have any control over the Witches not until they die. When they die they're either allowed to move on and to the Underworld or trapped unseen as a ghost as everything moves on around them.

When the vampires were made they were classified as _dead._ And as per usual all dead, strange, creepy crawly things went under the ruling of Hades. More often than not when something was given for Hades to rule that he didn't create, he ended up killing it except this time he let the vampires be.

None of the Gods or Goddess really understood why. But Darla suspected Hades let the species live for his entertainment. Eternity was a long time, and there was no denying that the Gods and Goddess got bored.

"You're joking, right?" Darla questioned her faint laughter still hung in the air. It faded fast when Eros stared at her, his expression fixed. "_Please _tell me you're joking."

"I am not."

"Oh, come on!" Darla said exasperated as she threw her hands. "Why me?"

"Because you said so yourself, you know a good match when you see one." Eros replied.

Darla looked at him. She really looked at him. And the word was practically spelled across her face and in her eyes. WTF.

"It takes up a lot of my time."

"Time!" Darla exploded. "We're immortal, we live forever there should be no question about time."

"Regardless. It's your responsibility now."

"But I don't like vampires."

"No one likes vampires."

"I am _not _taking this case." Darla said sternly seeing how serious Eros was about this. "I'll do anything, give me anyone else I'll do it, just not this."

Darla pushed the glossy pink file against Eros' chest.

"Sorry. You have no choice."

The file flopped onto the floor, the light pink papers had fallen out and slipped gracefully onto the floor. Eros was gone.

Darla sighed looking at the mess of pink paper that now covered her once wooden floors. _Now _she literally had no choice.

It was hard being Cupids daughter.

_**A/N: **_Ok so I am aware that Cupid is a Roman God and Eros is the Greek God of love whilst Cupid is the Roman one but I will be meshing the two together. But this will be Greek Gods and Goddess story you won't see any Roman ones. P.S Please review!


	3. First Impressions Are A Bitch

_**First Impressions Are A Bitch.**_

The glossy pink file had sat on her kitchen table all night. Darla had of course tried multiple times to get rid of it; but each time it had re-appeared somewhere new. She'd even resorted to shredding each and every page with a smug smile. Unfortunately, Eros was insistent. She had found a brand new file under the pillow of her sofa when she had sat down to watch a bit of TV. Frustrated, she threw the file down onto the table and left it there where it had sat all night long.

The next morning with her feet propped up on the table Darla munched away at her cereal, content to ignore the file. Though she could practically feel Eros staring irritated at her from Olympus for ignoring his orders. Darla sighed slouching further into the wooden chair when a soft whistling sound reached her ears.

Darla sat up removing her feet from the table, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. When she quickly realized what the sound was Darla ducked, arms over her head, eyes clenched tight. The impact of the arrow upon the wood was louder than she expected.

"Hey! Keep it down over there!" The old man who lived adjacent to Darla's apartment shouted as he banged his fist against the wall.

"Sorry!" Darla yelled back rolling her eyes. She was surprised the old man heard anything at all, what with his hearing loss. Just the other week Darla had to sneak into his apartment and unplug his TV when he had fallen asleep while it was on full blast in the middle of the night.

Darla brought her head out of her arms and took a look at her table. She coughed slightly from the pink and white smoke that was now streaming onto the floor and curling around her feet. In the middle of her table was a large red metal arrow, the tip was sharp and deadly as it gleamed in the morning light. Underneath the tip was small piece of salmon pink paper, on it written elegantly in ancient Greek script was:

_Get moving. – E_

Darla sighed rolling her eyes once more; she looked up to the ceiling where she was sure Eros stared down at her.

"Alright, alright I'm going." She muttered bitterly scrunching up the paper tossing it into the bin as she walked to her room to get ready.

* * *

Darla stretched as she climbed out of the cab tossing the driver a fifty she mumbled to him to keep the change. Her blue eyes burned slightly not used to the light as she gazed at the vast building in front of her.

The Metropolitan Museum of Art is the largest art museum in the United States, and one of the ten largest in the world. Darla raised an eyebrow as she rechecked the address of her newest client on her phone. What a thousand year old vampire was doing in an art museum Darla had no idea.

With pursed lips she headed forward determination boiling in her veins. The faster she could get this over with the faster she was to getting back to her life.

It took a while before she finally found him. He stood in the European section of the museum; his back faced her as he stared at a landscape. She cautiously walked up and stood near him, the tensing of his shoulders was the only indication that she knew he knew she was there.

"Beautiful painting." Darla commented softly.

And it was, the painting was stunning. It was painted during the 17th century, it depicted a small rural town in the south of Italy; an area she recognized all too well. The oil colors blended so softly and smoothly you couldn't even see any brush strokes. It was nothing like the modern ones. There was such beauty in the painting; the scenes it depicted were so vivid, so _alive_.

"Yes, it is." He replied a smirk upon his face.

Darla's eyebrow quirked at his smug look and let her eyes flicker to the plaque beneath it where it usually held the name of the painter, the size of the art work and the materials used. No name was listed. Darla looked back to her client and the pride he held in his eyes as he gazed at the painting.

Of course, being a thousand years old there could be a possibility he could've painted it. Going on a limb Darla asked quietly.

"Are you an art collector?"

"No." He replied. "I'm an artist."

Darla's lips quirked into a smile against her will. "I commend you on the painting then. You did it justice, though I do prefer the real thing a lot more than a copy-cat painting."

He turned to her, and for a brief moment he was taken aback. Her eyes were so green, and deeper than an ocean he had crossed. Her hair was a color he had never seen before, a mixture of light brown and blonde with the slightest almost unrecognizable red tint. It framed her porcelain skin and curled faintly towards the end. Truly she was a thing of beauty. His own eyes traced her face and rested on her cheeks, only to sweep down her neck.

"So…" Darla said snapping him out of his daze. "How did you come about that area, last I knew it was pretty secluded."

His eyes narrowed suspicious. "I found it by accident."

"What a coincidence so did I." Darla said a broad grin spreading across her face.

His jaw clenched, further suspicious of the girl in front of him. He took an intimidating step forward.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Darla." She replied a smile still etched on her face. "And you are?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that question."

"You're right. But I thought it would be a bit rude not to ask. I was brought up with manners you know." Darla joked slightly. "Niklaus Mikaelson, one sixth of the formidable Originals and secretly, not entirely _vampire._" Darla whispered slightly at the end making her eyes comically large.

Klaus chuckled taking a step forward. If this little girl was here to kill him, or was sent by enemies to kill him he wasn't worried. As if the pretty little thing in front of him could hurt _him _it looked like she could break at any moment. He was a thousand years old, not to mention an Original.

"If you think you can kill me -"

"That's not what I'm here for." Darla mumbled but Klaus went on like he hadn't heard her.

"Then you are sorely mistaken. I can't be killed."

Darla hesitated before replying. "Well… I'm glad we've established that."

She paused a littler unsure as to where to go from here. The look Klaus was giving made Darla feel like she should be seven feet underground in a box with practically no room to move.

She decided straight to the point was the best option. "So… I know you aren't really good on family terms, and that you're a bit iffy on the L. O. V. E word. But you _need_ to find a soul mate, like right now."

"What?" Klaus asked confused as he took a step back.

"What do you mean 'what'? It's pretty simple; I've been assigned to partner you up with your soul mate."

"OK, I get it." Klaus replied laughing. "Did Greta put you up to this? She becoming a bit too much in my opinion. Like one of those small dogs that won't leave you alone."

"Who's Greta? And I was assigned to you by Eros." Darla replied confused.

Klaus' laughter faded and he raised an eyebrow. It was official; the girl was crazy. He should've known lately all the beautiful ones were, then again they always were regardless of the century it was.

Klaus sighed and took a step forward, he could feel the blood rush to his eyes as his fang elongated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing? There's no need for that."

"Leave." Klaus said sternly. "Or I kill you right here, right now."

"Okay, okay." Darla replied her hands slightly rose in the surrender position. "But I will find you, and next time this will hopefully go a lot smoother and your… fangs… stay put."

"_Leave._" Klaus gritted out angrily through his teeth.

Darla took several steps back and slowly turned around unsure if he would attack now, before fleeing as fast as she could.

"Gosh, touchy." She muttered over her shoulder as she ran a hand through her hair. Man she hated vampires, this would be a lot harder than she thought.

* * *

Darla groaned as she walked through the door letting it slam shut carelessly behind her. The day could've gone a lot better but there was no denying, Klaus was bat shit crazy. Honestly, he was a thousand years old and couldn't even accept the fact that she was assigned by Eros to find his soul mate. All Darla wanted was an easy transition: meet her client, know what he likes, find him a girl and boom! They fall in love and live happily ever after, the fairytale ending. Of course, she just had to get the one vampire that had emotional issues, lovely.

Darla paused for a moment looking around her apartment suspiciously. Something was off; she cautiously walked towards her kitchen table where the huge metal arrow from that morning was still impaled. Darla gingerly picked up a book that was not there before she left and flipped it over.

"Twilight?" Darla muttered appalled, that most definitely was not hers.

Darla looked up as something suddenly hissed jumping off the table and started to fly right at her. Wide eyed Darla gripped the novel in hand and smacked the flying animal away from her. It let out a strangled cry as it landed on its feet.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

"Andrea?" Darla asked surprised as a heavy set girl walked out of her bedroom, and picked up the animal which she could now identify as a cat.

"Why are trying to kill her? I love this cat." Andrea asked annoyed shaking her head in disapproval.

Darla scoffed. "Please, that's more like a hairless overgrown rat. And since when did you even like cats?"

"She is a special breed, Sphynx to be exact. And she was a gift."

Darla raised an eyebrow in question and walked into her kitchen Andrea following behind her.

"What you doing here, Andrea?" Darla asked sighing when she opened her fridge to see that all the take-out food she had accumulated had been eaten. It was the only food she had.

"Your father paid me a visit." She replied dropping the cat and picking up the last box of take out that was sitting on the counter to finish. It was from Darla's favorite Chinese place. "He told me to tell you to try again."

"Ugh!" Darla complained loudly watching the cat run away. "Do I have to? The guy is a total maniac. He pulled out his fangs on me."

"Fangs?"

Darla pointed to the file that still sat on the table. Andrea grabbed it and when she opened it she immediately gasped.

"I want him." She proclaimed as she set the rest of the file down and picked up the photo. "I don't even care if he's a vampire, I want him."

"Sorry." Darla apologized leaning against the counter. "No can do."

"Why? Because I'm black."

"W-what?" Darla stuttered taken aback. "N-no it's just that… well you know we're not allowed to be with any other species besides humans. Besides, he's immortal."

"Who cares? Rules are meant to be broken and with a face and body like that anyone would break that rule. And anyway being immortal will only mean he'll look this good forever."

Darla rolled her eyes and snatched the photo back placing it in back in the file muttering. "I would be more worried about him sucking all my blood out."

"Whatever." Andrea said clearly dejected she couldn't have him. "Whoever gets him is one luck bitc-"

"Language!"

"Look." Andrea said seriously placing her hands firmly on the counter. "You better get your skinny ass to wherever he is cause I don't wanna get another visit from the big boss. He is scary when he wants to be."

Darla looked at Andrea deadpanned, there was absolutely no way would she go back to try again. She had officially declined this assignment; if Eros wanted this done then he was going to have to do it himself.

"So help me I will throw you out of this apartment myself."

Darla raised an eyebrow at Andrea's threat daring her too.

* * *

Darla flinched at the loud banging of her door being shut. Just as promised Andrea had thrown her out of her apartment where she laid face down on the floor.

"And don't come back until you've found him a soul mate!" Andrea's muffled yell came from the other side of the door.

Darla groaned as she stood stretching. Despite how big she was, Andrea was fast and strong. Well as the saying went, looks can be deceiving. Reluctantly Darla started towards the elevator, her mood going sour with what was to come.

"Oh, and when you do come back bring some take out! Get that Lo-Mein from the Chinese place, some Éclairs from that small French bakery-" Andrea's muffled yell continued from behind her on what food she wanted and from where.

Once outside it had taken Darla three tries before succeeding in getting a cab. She took out her phone and clicked on an app Eros had made specifically for the matchers and read the address to the cab driver. The name of the app had actually caused a major argument between her and Eros, but they had finally settled on naming it _Pinpoint Your Client._

It was a silent but short ride to where Klaus lived. When the cab finally stopped in front of a very nice apartment complex Darla paid the cab and looked up at the expansive building, it wasn't actually that surprising to her. Darla expected him to live in some fancy out of this world, crazy expensive building, after all he's been alive for a thousand years.

With no hesitation Darla walked up to the door and walked into the lobby nodding her head at the man who had opened the door for her. She walked over to the elevator and pushed the 'up' button, instantly one of the three doors opened and Darla stepped inside pressing the button to Klaus' floor. The elevator rode swiftly up and with a soft ding opened its doors to a wide hallway.

Darla's feet hardly made a sound as she walked on the marble floor dodging and ornate table with an ancient looking vase on top. Why there would be something that expensive in a hallway where it could easily be broken, Darla had no idea.

Darla slowed to a stop in front of Klaus' apartment; unsure of what was to come she reluctantly raised her fist and knocked. When no one answered she decided to try to open the door even though she was sure a thousand year old vampire would lock their door.

Surprisingly though he must've become lax in security as they door swung open with a sharp turn of the doorknob. Darla peaked her head in looking around for any signs of life, or undead vampires. Hesitantly she walked in closing the door behind her.

Klaus' apartment was incredible. It was nothing like him. It was light and airy and it had that cozy feel, Darla expected Klaus to have expensive hardwood furniture and medieval weapons displayed proudly on the walls. There was none of that, which meant that this place was probably only for pit stops and not anything permanent.

Darla walked in further her blue eyes darting everywhere taking everything in. She sat down lightly on the couch figuring just to wait it out until someone shows only to jump back up in the next second as a voice floated from the bedroom.

"Oh, Klaus." A distinctly female voice sung. "You know you shouldn't leave a girl right after -"

Darla whispered a quiet 'oh shit' and tried to look for a hiding place but she was too late.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

"Uh, Hi." Darla greeted awkwardly eyes wide. "I'm Darla."

The expression on the African-American girls face practically screamed I'm out for your blood. She held up her hand in Darla's direction and squinted her eyes a little. Darla tilted her head to the side as realization hit her. The girl was a witch. Darla felt barely the faintest pressure as the girl freaked out a little and started to chant.

"Whoa, it's ok. Really I can leave." Darla said a little panicked afraid the girl was trying to curse her or something. "Just tell Klaus I dropped by."

Darla slowly backed up turning around eager to leave when she bumped into someone behind her. It was an unfamiliar man, handsome but kind of depressed looking. He smiled cruelly as the girl spoke up from behind her.

"Oh, you'll definitely be dropping by."

Darla turned around confused just as the girl swung as hard as she could with a baseball bat in hand. The explosion of pain was so intense Darla saw stars as she fell weightlessly to the floor. That tiny mortal girl whose family was blessed by Hecate had taken her, Darla, daughter of Eros a.k.a Cupid out with one swing. Looks are most definitely deceiving.


	4. Hit Over The Head One Too Many Times

_**Hit Over The Head One Too Many Times.**_

By the time Darla could open her eyes without flinching, the sun had set. She woke with a groan her head pounding as if it had its own personal rock concert with a thousand fans jumping up and down; she slowly lifted her hand and felt the side of her head, it felt slightly wet so when she pulled her hand away it was smudged with blood.

Darla's mouth dropped. "That bitch!" She whispered quietly.

"Well, well, well look who has finally woken up."

A menacing voice crooned behind her. Darla shifted sitting up only just realizing then that she was on a couch to see Klaus sitting down at what she supposed was the kitchen table flanked by the girl who knocked her out and the depressed looking guy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Klaus growled lowly his eyes narrowed.

Darla sighed standing up stumbling slightly. She might be immortal but that didn't mean she didn't feel her injuries. Darla tried to think of a way to start the conversation but no words were able to formulate sentences and come out of her mouth. Klaus' eyes narrowed further in recognition.

"You're that girl from the gallery aren't you?"

Darla nodded her head.

Klaus started to laugh. He couldn't believe that this random girl who claimed to be assigned to him to find him a soul mate found out where he lived. Greta really was trying too hard to be with him. Klaus turned to the dark skinned witch next to him and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Greta snapped.

"Nothing. This girl found me at the MET the other day and claimed to help me find my soul mate; I only presumed that the person behind this whole scheme was…"

"Are you joking?" Greta asked outraged. She couldn't believe Klaus would think that, yeah so maybe she had a bit of an infatuation with him and she hoped with all of her heart that they would move their relationship beyond sex, but she wouldn't hire someone to make him see that she really did love him.

Greta threw a hard glare to Maddox who started to snicker at Klaus' deduction of the situation.

"Well what was I supposed to think, Greta?" Klaus asks rhetorically.

Greta sighed angrily and turned her head back to the girl standing clueless in front of them. Just because she had accidently confessed her love to him one night after they were together it was like the world ended. Greta started to feel her blood boil at the very sight of the girl. She was beautiful, supermodel worthy which made Greta hate her even more.

"As if I would hire a girl to make you fall in love with me, Klaus. I thought you knew me better than that."

Klaus groaned. "Not this again. Really, Greta our relationship or whatever the bloody hell this is doesn't extend any further beyond se-"

Maddox cleared his throat. "I'm not sure this is really the time for arguments. Especially since this girl seemed to walk through the door with no problems."

"Yes. Please, do tell how did you get in here?" Klaus asked the girl turning to her, Darla; he thinks she said at the gallery.

Darla stared wide-eyed at them. This was why she didn't want to get involved with vampires and now witches, it was really too much. Darla cleared her throat before answering.

"The door was unlocked."

"The door may have been unlocked but no one can get past my spells." Maddox said irritated.

"Well it isn't really that hard to get past them when I surpass you on the hierarchy level." Darla snapped. Her head still ached and all this arguing was going nowhere.

"What do mean?" Klaus asked leaning forward.

Darla sighed looking at each of them. "It's pretty simple; the hierarchy prism usually starts with the lowest and weakest before escalating into the strongest supernatural being. Ergo; humans, werewolf's, vampires, witches, demi-gods, Gods."

"Demi-gods and Gods?" Greta asked amusedly. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Well what I'd really like to know is why in your deformed hierarchy are witches above vampires?" Klaus asked staring at her curiously but she knew he was only mocking her.

"Wait I think I've read about this before." Maddox said causing Klaus and Greta to look at him incredulously. "In one of the old grimoire's they talked about demi-gods and Gods, I think we should hear what she has to say."

"Thank you, depressed looking Edward Cullen." Darla said happy that at least someone was on her side.

Maddox cleared his throat irritated. "My name is Maddox and before anyone believes you I think you should prove yourself."

"Yes, what a fantastic idea thank you, Maddox." Klaus said before addressing Darla. "Well what have you got to show us?"

"Uhh…" Was all Darla managed to say because to be truthful it wasn't like she had super powers that came with her position as the daughter of Eros. Darla bit her lip panicking as they all gave her an unimpressed look.

"A little help would be greatly appreciated." Darla muttered under her breath though she knew Klaus could hear her as she glared at the ceiling of Klaus' apartment knowing Eros was watching her from above.

There was a flash of bright white light and when it was gone Darla stood in front of them a deadly looking bow and arrow aimed directly at them. "Not the kind of help I was asking for." Darla whispered angrily glancing upward before dropping them in shock as she was pushed against the wall.

"Who sent you to kill me?" Klaus asked as Darla struggled to breathe.

"I'm not trying to kill you." She choked out. "I swear."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart but I just don't believe you." Klaus said his tone portraying that he wasn't sorry at all.

Darla could barely gasp as Klaus sunk his teeth into her neck; she was already feeling light headed from being choked as it was, so draining her of blood was worse. When Darla imagined her death she certainly didn't imagine it to be this way. She's died a fair few times in her years but never by anything supernatural.

But it was too late. She could already feel herself slipping. And the thing that sucked the most (no pun intended) was that she didn't have any drachma to give to Charon to take her soul across the river. She guessed she'd have to wait for Hermes to pick her up while she roamed between the two worlds instead of waiting in the Elysian Fields to finally get back to her body.

* * *

The first thing Darla felt when she was waking up was a harsh prod on her shoulder.

"_Please_, tell me you aren't dead." Andrea complained poking her shoulder again. "Seriously if you die on me what the hell am I gonna do with your body? What if the police find out? I can't go to jail! I'm too pretty someone's gonna wanna make me their bitch and I ain't no one's wifey."

"Ugh, I'm not dead." Darla groaned her head pounding for the second time that day. "Why am I not dead?"

"Cause you're immortal, duh."

"Oh, right." Darla nodded wondering why she didn't think of that before; dying always seems to leave her with a little amnesia whenever she came to. "How did I get here?" Darla asked sitting up. She was on her couch in her apartment, Andrea sitting on the coffee table beside her.

"The big boss dropped you off and told me to watch over your body until you woke up." Andrea said picking up the cardboard carton of Chinese takeout. "What happened anyway?"

"I might've unintentionally pissed off an original vampire." Darla explained grumbling as she stood up. Her whole body was aching, then again her cells were being produced at a rapid pace seeing as she just had all her blood sucked out of her. That ass. "Plus it wasn't even my fault. I mean who sends you a bow and arrow when someone asks you to prove that you're the daughter of Eros."

"Right..." Andrea trailed off warily, wondering if dying screwed up Darla's brain more than normal before joining her in the kitchen to throw away the empty takeout box.

Darla sighed exhausted and raised her arms stretching. Dying and coming back to life can take a lot out of someone. She sighed happily as her back cracked releasing the tension. "I've forgotten what it felt like to die and come back. It's still unpleasant."

"How many times have you died?" Andrea asked curiously.

"Too many times in my opinion."

"What is like to die?" Andrea asked as her hairless cat jumped onto the kitchen table hissing at Darla.

Darla leaned back away from the cat hoping it got its rabies injection. "Well there's no white light at the end of the tunnel I'll tell you that. Basically when you die you typically go to the underworld. It's actually not that unpleasant there; it's more like a miserable dream, full of shadows, without sunlight or hope. A joyless place where the dead slowly fade into nothingness."

"Depressing." Andrea commented petting her cat.

"Usually when you die your soul is led by Hermes to the entrance of the underworld where you're supposed to pay for your ferry to cross the river. The rules have changed now since everyone stopped putting coins in their mouth for passage and started to follow other religions like Christianity and so on…"

"So you don't have to pay?"

"Well the humans don't have to pay." Darla answered taking some food out from the fridge. She was surprised there was still food; Andrea must've gone out to get some extra for her. "The demi-gods, non-immortals who know about all of this, and some people here and there; they still have to pay. Which I think is unfair in my opinion but the Gods make the rules."

"What happens to those who have to pay but can't?"

"They're trapped, roaming between the two worlds forever. All the other souls that are granted passage enter through the gates. The Cerberus, you know the big dog with three heads? They allow all to enter but they don't let anyone leave. The souls then appear before a panel of three judges."

"Like American Idol." Andrea said in recognition.

"Yeah, but instead of having Paula and Randy to balance out Simon, they're all Simon. Which sucks cause they really look at what you've done on earth before determining where you belong." Darla said taking a huge bite of her sandwich from subway.

"Wait where you belong? I thought you just go wherever and spend eternity with the people you like." Andrea said raising her eyebrow.

"No, did you seriously sign up for this without at least looking up a little bit of Greek Mythology?" Darla asked looking at Andrea like she was crazy.

"Of course not." Andrea replied immediately. "Do you think I have time for that? Plus I needed the money a.s.a.p. I figured y'all just tell me what I needed to know when I got the job."

"Someone's confident." Darla muttered under her breath. "Anyway you're judged and if you've been very good you get to go the Elysian Fields it's also called the Isles of the Blessed. People who created havoc and commit crimes especially against the Gods go to the Fields of Punishment. Those who did not commit any significant crimes, but who also didn't achieve any greatness go the Fields of Asphodel. Then there's Elysium which is for people who lived righteous and virtuous lives."

"So where do you go when you die?" Andrea asked curiously as Darla finished off her sandwich.

"The Elysian Fields, a perk of being related to a God." Darla brushed her hands together getting rid of the crumbs. "Now come on, if you wanna be a matchmaker you gotta learn the ways of being a cupid. And I have a lot to teach you."


	5. An Exception To The Rules

_**An Exception To The Rules.**_

"So we don't have a lot of rules but we do have a few important ones here and there." Darla explained to Andrea as they walked down the streets of NYC searching for the nearest Starbucks so Andrea could get her coffee fix.

"You guys have rules?" Andrea asked shocked. "I just thought since you guys can do anything you, well you do anything you want."

"That's what most people believe but they're wrong." Darla shook her head side stepping a business man that came barreling towards her. "Before when all the Gods and Goddesses were worshiped we didn't have any reason to hide, but with evolution came disbelief so we've had to retreat back into nothing but mythology. Some Gods believe that we have more freedom now, others think we're being held back from doing whatever we want to."

"So why isn't all hell loose on earth?" Andrea asked actually interested in something other than the food network.

"Zeus' word is law on Olympus and he says that we are where we are because times have changes." Darla shrugged a shoulder. "Personally I think he hopes in the future that people worship the Greek Gods once again, it's a farfetched dream but a dream nonetheless."

They walked into Starbucks and joined the ridiculously long line. Darla didn't understand why the line was long when there was basically a Starbucks on every corner of the street. Her eyes flickered up to the menu and she decided on a peach flavored ice tea.

"So basically the number one rule is to not look for your soul mate." Darla said as she shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"We can't look for our own soul mate?"

"Nope." Darla answered popping the p.

"Why the _hell _not?" Andrea asked loudly earning a look from the old lady in front of them for her choice of words.

"You can't find your own soul mate." Darla struggled to explain. "It's virtually impossible, you could be in the same room with the person or know them for years but you'll never see them as your soul mate until a cupid pushes the two of you together."

"That is stupid as fuc—fudge." Andrea corrected at the last second as the old woman turned around. "I said fudge lady what are you looking at? Do you have a problem with fudge?"

The older woman huffed turning around muttering about how corrupted the younger generation was today. Darla meshed her lips together in a weak attempt to hide her smile. Andrea rolled her eyes and turned back to Darla. "So what other rules do you have?"

"Well, there is absolutely no jeopardizing your clients' soul mate finding."

"Why would someone do that?" Andrea asked as the line finally started to move along.

"A couple years back there was a cupid working for us – a girl, Crystal. She was assigned to this guy, it was a simple task really his soul mate was his childhood sweetheart but Crystal was becoming obsessed with him the more she got to know him -"

"Wait you have to know you're client?" Andrea interrupted.

"Yes, it's essential in finding their soul mate. Anyway she started to become obsessed and every time he and his soul mate got together she would do something to jeopardize it. Needless to say reinforcements stepped in, Crystal was kicked out of the program and someone else took her client." Darla finished bouncing on the balls of her feet as the old woman in front of them started to order.

"She was kicked out?" Andrea eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

"Yep. If you break any of the rules you're out."

"Well what happened to Crystal?"

Darla sighed shaking her head. "She's 30 years old now and works as a sectary at a law firm. She doesn't remember ever being a cupid."

They finally stepped up to the counter. "Hey, what can I get you?" The Starbucks guy asked dully. Darla didn't blame him; she was sure having to say that countless of times during the day would make anyone dull.

That's when he looked up and his eyes grew wide when he saw Darla. It was a bit of a hassle really being related Eros the God of love and Darla's mother who was apparently one of the most beautiful women in the world. Or so the mythology goes. She got looks even when she rolled around in mud and there was dirt and filth all over her, but that was another story.

"Yeah, can I get a peach flavored ice tea." Darla replied not fazed by the staring.

Andrea sighed rolling her eyes when the Starbuck guy nodded his head and started the order completely ignoring Andrea. She snapped her fingers in front of his face to gain his attention. "Hi, we came here together and that means we order together, ok? So just give me a vanilla frappe with a shot of espresso."

"Sure." The guy muttered shooting Andrea a slight glare for her tone of voice.

Darla handed him her card before he rattled off how much it was. She typed the pin in and the transaction was made. "What's your name?"

"Darla."

Darla and Andrea moved off the side as person behind them coughed in annoyance. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you after you make a match be sure to never go up to them and talk to them like you're old friends."

"Why's that?"

"They won't remember you." Darla replied simply as she walked up to the counter as her name was called. "All your client will remember is meeting their soul mate, and they'll remember someone giving them a push in each other's direction but they won't remember your face or anything about you."

"Why do they forget?" Andrea asked as they managed to steal a table right before another couple of girls got to it.

"It complicates things if they remember, so it's just better for everyone if they don't." Darla answered sipping her drink.

"So you said we have to get to know your client, right?" Andrea asked continuing when Darla gave her a confirming nod. "How long do we have to be around them?"

"It depends on your client. Some are more reluctant to love than others. But usually every cupid spends a minimum of a week or two with their client before really knowing who their soul mate is. And their soul mate is usually someone they're around most of the time but they don't know it."

"What's the longest time you've ever spent on a client?"

"Three days." Darla smiled at Andrea's disbelieving expression. "I'm an exception to the rules. Being Eros' daughter gives me a lot of free reign." Darla's smile slipped off her face as her recent client came to mind. "The client I have now is a tough one though. It's gonna take me _a lot longer _than three days."

"You mean Klaus the immortal hottie." A sly smile slipped onto Andrea's face.

"Yes, Klaus the immortal jerk who killed me." Darla muttered not liking Andrea's interest in Klaus. "It hurt by the way. Dying like that isn't fun at all, not that I'm saying any death is a good one but this death was particularly painful. "

"Maybe it hurt more because he's supernatural." Andrea suggested.

"Probably." Darla sighed placing her now empty drink down.

Andrea snorted making Darla look up at her curiously. She pointed to the number scrawled in messy handwriting on the side of Darla's drink. Darla waved it off as they stood and headed out. She got numbers all the time, her looks were just the product of her bloodline. Darla was uncommonly beautiful or so her admirers had told her over the centuries. She's gotten so used to practically every synonym of the word beautiful, she was practically immune to it.

"So what are you gonna do about the immortal hottie?" Andrea asked as they walked aimlessly no direction in mind.

"I don't really know." Darla answered absentmindedly. "But what I do know is that I don't have a choice. I think I'll go visit him tomorrow my body is still trying to heal itself from the blood loss."

"Well if you ever want to set him up with anybody then you know where I am. Who cares about being with humans I'll take the immortal hottie over anyone any day."

Darla laughed. It was a good laugh too, the kind of laugh that came from deep in the belly and she realized that she wouldn't mind Andrea sticking around for a while.

* * *

Darla couldn't help the grimace that passed over her features the next day as she stood outside of Klaus' building. She really didn't want to do this, but just like she told Andrea yesterday she didn't have a choice. So with a grunt of annoyance she walked into the lobby smiling at the doorman in thanks as she walked to the elevators pressing a familiar button. The ride up to Klaus' floor was shorter than she wanted. Darla stepped out of the elevator and dodged the ornate table and vase. They really should remove that; it could possibly cause an accident one day Darla thought to herself as she came upon the door that lead to Klaus.

Darla bit her lip before shaking her head as if she was shaking her nerves away. She gripped the door knob in hand and opened it stepping inside. She was prepared this time; no one would catch her off guard. She was related to a God for heaven's sake, having that kind of relation means she isn't exactly harmless or defenseless. Darla walked in looking around as the door shut behind her. It was silent, a little too silent in her opinion.

"Back already, Maddox? Greta? Tell me you two found something." Klaus' accented voice wafted throughout the room as he walked into the main part of the apartment. He paused when he saw Darla standing there. He slowly looked her up and down as she kept her gaze on his face.

"Well, well, well, I certainly never expected to see you again." Klaus said lowly as he stalked forward like the predator he is.

"Yes, well, I too had hoped that when you killed me I would no longer be assigned to you. But we all have dreams." Darla replied walking further in not at all bothered by the way he was staring at her.

Klaus was needless to say a little perturbed. He had hoped that by killing her he had put the whole soul mate business behind him but now she was back again. And she didn't seem the least bit afraid of him, that's what he hated the most. He was Klaus, an Original, the Original that can never be killed. His name made people shiver in their shoes, but not her. Not this Darla girl.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked watching as she moved to the windows to look out at the view.

Darla took a deep breath before turning around. She had planned this all night last night. "I want to make a deal."

"A deal?" Klaus laughed smirking amusedly. "And what do you have to offer to me? I have anything I could possibly need and everything I want."

"Not everything." Darla countered. "I'm only doing this because either way you're stuck with me until I help you find your soul mate so I thought we could do a little exchange."

"An exchange?" Klaus asked, now he was intrigued at what Darla had to offer.

"You co-operate with me to help find your soul mate and I will help you find Katerina Petrova and that moonstone you so long for."

Klaus' head tilted to the side and his jaw clenched. "And how exactly do you know about that?"

"I told you before. It's all in your file." Darla replied a quirky smile lighting her face. "So, do we have a deal?"

Klaus chuckled softly. "We have a deal, as long as you can deliver on your part."

Darla grinned brightly happy that things were finally going in the right direction. She could tell she was going to be around Klaus for a while. Because although Klaus had the looks that had every girl (well almost every girl) fawning for him, he wasn't the type to open up to anyone let alone love them.

"_What the hell is going on here?_" Greta seethed as she stood in the door way with Maddox by her side.

Darla looked to Klaus and realized just how close they had gotten to each other while talking about the deal. She took a step back and turned to Greta and Maddox. "You know I think we've all been introduced on a bad foot."

Greta scoffed walking in with Maddox who shut the door. "I'm Darla, you know in case you forgot."

"We didn't." Greta snapped turning to Klaus. "What is she doing here, I thought she was dead?"

"It appears Darla's a lot harder to kill then I first thought." Klaus replied as he turned his back on all of them walking into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of whisky.

"Then why don't you rip her heart out? I'm sure that'll put her down for good." Greta said crossing her arms. She smiled as a picture of Klaus ripping out the girls heart formed in her head.

Darla bit her bottom lip hard to control her smile. Ripping her heart out wouldn't kill her, sure it'll hurt like hell but she's had her heart taken out of her chest enough times to know that it wouldn't kill her. Maddox caught her look and quirked an eyebrow at her expression.

"I won't be doing that anytime soon, Greta." Klaus said as he took a long sip of whisky. "You see Darla here has agreed to help get the moonstone and Katerina in exchange for something she'll never be able to attain." Darla rolled her eyes. Just because the guy didn't believe in soul mates didn't mean he didn't have one. The world needed to be balanced and that included everyone having a soul mate.

"So she'll be sticking around for a while." Klaus continued enjoying the looks Greta was shooting Darla with.

"I thought we were helping you find the moonstone and Katerina?" Maddox asked tonelessly. Inside though he was nervous, if Klaus was bringing someone else in did that mean he would get rid of either him or Greta?

"Yes, and you're doing a fantastic job at it, Maddox." No one could tell if Klaus was being sarcastic or not. "But I will gladly let anyone help if they think they have a way of finding what I want."

"Well you three look like you need to have a long talk…" Darla said as she slowly started to back up towards the door. She could practically cut the tension in the room with a knife. "So I'm gonna go. I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard for you to find me if you really tried."

With that she left, none of them looking at her as they focused their attention on each other. Greta was glaring at Klaus, Maddox was watching the two of them worriedly and Klaus was smirking amusedly at the two of them as he occasionally took a sip from his drink which he refilled many times already.

* * *

Once Darla was outside she could practically skip along the side walk in happiness. Things were finally going her way and in no time she would be able to find Klaus' soul mate and leave them be as she got back to her life. The shit eating grin on Darla's face didn't even waver as her father appeared walking beside her.

"How are things going?" Eros asked his hands in his coat pockets.

"Amazingly." Darla hummed as she walked earning annoyed looks. "Why are you here?"

"I've just assigned Andrea her first client and she needs your guidance."

"Already?" Darla questioned slowing to a stop, Eros following. "She's still new are you sure she can handle it?"

"Yes. I've never been wrong before have I?" Darla opened her mouth to protest ready to say he's been wrong plenty of times but Eros continued. "She's waiting for you at this diner be sure to help her but let her do her own matching. This is her trial not yours."

Darla took the slip of paper he passed her looking down at it as Eros disappeared from sight. She grumbled to herself as she started to walk the short distance to the diner that was conveniently near where she stood. So, yes, on occasion when a new cupid was given to her so that she could explain everything she might help them out more than a bit when they were given their trial client before becoming a full cupid. But that was only because she wanted them all to succeed. There was no harm in that, right?

Darla slipped into the diner, easily spotting Andrea. She sat down in the booth as Andrea continued to scarf down the food in front of her. "Slow down there. You might chock on something."

"I'm stress eating. Haven't you ever stressed eaten before?" Andrea asked panicked as she took a big slurp of her strawberry milkshake.

"Not really, no." Darla replied watching Andrea worriedly.

"She's over there." Andrea nodded her head in the direction of her client. "I've been watching her for the past hour now; I don't know what to do."

"Well you could stop eating for a second and walk up to her." Darla advised reaching her hand out cautiously to pull the food away from Andrea. "Then maybe you could start a conversation from there."

Andrea's eyes widened and her face became stricken at the thought of a conversation. "What do I say? And what if she doesn't like me?"

"Relax, ok?" Darla said placing a calming hand on Andrea's arm. "Hello is a pretty good start, or so I hear. And don't worry about her no liking you; it's inevitable she can't not like you."

"Really?" Andrea asked hopefully.

"Yep. It's physically impossible for her. Every single person can't not talk to their cupid." Darla explained as Andrea stared at her first client. "People always try to not talk to us but they can't because we're here to help them."

"So I have nothing to worry about?" Andrea asked a new light shining in her eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about." Darla confirmed. With that Andrea stood and started to make her way to her client. Darla smile and turned back around to pick up a French fry before walking out of the diner.

* * *

**A/N: This is the longest chapter yet, yay! Please leave a review I'll be eternally grateful to hear what you think of this story. **


	6. Craigslist…?

_**Craigslist…?**_

"It's open! Come in!" Darla yelled as someone knocked on her door.

She didn't bother turning around, instead she was focused on her laptop typing in all the requirements in order to find Katherine Pierce. She wanted to get her end of the deal over and done with so that she could find Klaus' soul mate quicker.

"You know you shouldn't invite just anyone in." Klaus advised as walked leisurely to where Darla sat at her desk that faced the window.

"Well, what are you going to do? Kill me?" Darla asked teasingly. "Oh, wait. We've tried that one already."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "So you don't die from blood loss, there are other methods of death, love. And I've been around a long time to deliver them."

"Was there something you wanted?" Darla asked tersely.

"I just wanted to see how you think you can find Katerina and my moonstone." Klaus laced his arms behind his back loosely as he leaned over Darla's shoulder. "I've been looking for Katerina and the moonstone for over five hundred years and you think you can find them both through… _craigslist_?"

The disbelief and humor in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Darla. "You'd be surprised by who you can find on craigslist."

Klaus laughed as he stood up straight. "I look forward to killing you again because you can't deliver on your part of the deal."

"Whatever." Darla huffed as she stood the chair shrieking behind her. "How'd your talk with Maddox and Greta go?"

"They disagree with letting you help but they both know I'll kill you once you don't deliver so Greta's looking forward to that." Klaus replied as he watched her walk in to the kitchen.

"What's the deal between the two of you anyway?" Darla asked curiously as she grabbed a glass of water. "She's very hostile towards me, I think it's because I keep saying I'm going to find your soul mate."

"Greta's… a mistake."

"A mistake?" Darla echoed confused. "What do you mean 'a mistake'?"

"Despite all the centuries I've lived, I'm still a man. I have needs and Greta was all too happy to help."

"That's nice." Darla commented tilting her head to the side. "So you're essentially using her. Do you use a lot of women?"

"More than you know." Klaus replied unashamed as he smirked.

Darla made a disgusted noise in the back of the throat. This was going to be a lot harder than she realized.

"You have me curious. What makes you think Greek Gods and Goddesses exist?" Klaus asked walking forward but keeping a safe distance between them.

"You have no idea do you?" Darla laughed lightly disregarding the change of subject. "You've been around for a millennium and you've never even seen a demi-god?"

Klaus gritted his teeth. "Perhaps your deformed imagery of the world makes you think there are such things as demi-gods but to be blunt no such person exists."

Darla sighed her shoulders slumping. This was always the hard part. Making the clients believe that they aren't bat shit crazy was the worst part of matchmaking.

"Come on, let's go." Darla said sliding her jacket on to her shoulders.

"Where are we going?" Klaus asked interested as she held the door open.

"Somewhere where I can show that I'm not lying. That the Greek Gods and Goddesses do exist and that I'm related to Eros the Greek God of love. Here to set you up with a soul mate." Darla replied as they walked into the elevator.

The walk to Central Park was short and silent. It was a bright sunny day, people were out, and children were playing. Essentially it was the perfect place for people to find their soul mate and that was exactly what she was going to do. She was going to prove to Klaus that she is who she says she is by matching a couple together, it won all her other clients over quickly enough.

"What are we doing here?" Klaus asked they walked through the park.

"I'm searching." Darla answered vaguely as she looked at everyone.

She stopped when she saw a middle aged man with glasses reading on the grass. The Kurt Vonnegut cover of his book gleaming in the sun. Whenever Darla was able to sense a person and their soul mate were near each other a warm glow would build up inside her. It was like drinking hot chocolate during winter.

Almost unconsciously Darla stepped to the side completely blocking a brunette haired woman running with her dog.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you standing there." The woman said scratching the ears of her dog to calm her down.

"Oh, it's fine." Darla pretended to be embarrassed. "It's my fault really. My boyfriend here was just saying how he wanted a dog like yours and I couldn't help myself I just have to know the breed."

"Olive's a golden lab." The woman replied flattered as Darla looked at the dog with fake interest.

"Oh, look at her, Klaus." Darla cooed as she grabbed Klaus' hand and pulled it down to pet the dog. She ignored the glare he was throwing her.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" Darla gasped after she unhooked the dog from its leash. Immediately the dog ran off and right into the direction of the man with glasses reading Kurt Vonnegut. Woman followed running after the dog screaming its name.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Klaus hissed as he glared viciously at her.

His glare could almost rival Ares'. "Relax, princess. Look."

Klaus bristled at the nickname but turned to watch the dog trample over the man with the woman close behind. "What of it?"

"Their soul mates." Darla almost sighed. Almost.

It was part of her genetics to gush and coo and practically every couple she set up but after centuries of practice she's finally got it under control. Somewhat.

"That proves nothing." Klaus said rolling his eyes. "You let a dog loose on a man; you can't not expect the woman to take him out of coffee or something."

"Fine." Darla grumbled. She would have to find something else to appease his disbelief.


End file.
